Stories: Mind Switch
Mind Switch was a misc. IaLR story made by . The page was made on October 22, 2017, but it gets discontinued due to a cast change and it would be hard to insert the necessary ones at this point. Synopsis Throwback Thursday time, Karaleaf bringing up the idea! As a group of characters have some fun in Viridian Forest, Moon suddenly encounters Rosalina... Of the past. Instantly, a Luma companion of hers switches everyone's minds! How are they going to live with their temporary new lives and will they be able to restore their minds back? Plot (Viridian Forest, and on a Thursday... Also at daytime...) Yellow: Ah, Viridian Forest... It hasn't been in danger since years ago, and it feels refreshing to see it well for a long time! It's the start of another new day! Karaleaf: And this is the place, everybody!!! Yellow: Excuse me? *turns around to seee Karaleaf* Oh, it's you, Karaleaf! (Few characters enter the forest...) Karaleaf: It's where my adventure started, and where I got to explore fully as a child! I remember the day as a Thursday, and something crazy happened! Moon: That can't happen immediately? This is never going to happen. Plus, why the two princesses, too? Peach: I haven't been to this place before! This place is lovely! Daisy: Oh my gosh! This place is booooriiiing! Inkling Boy Yoshi: Don't forget me, and I don't even properly know who you really are! Karaleaf: We have met before, remember that one fiery... Well, you know it! Peach: Ah, the lovely scent! *sees someone getting paint from a flower* Huh, I didn't know flowers have that! Yellow: Very few flowers here contain paint. At least they're starting to multiply! ???: Enough orange paint! Now to go back! Inkling Boy Yoshi: Paint? Do you love to draw or something? ???: Yes! And you look adorable! Moon: *rolls eyes* W-Willow? What are you doing here? Karaleaf: How do you know her? Moon: I met her once somewhere, and I heard she's one of the greatest artists around. Like almost all of the Locked Room gang, I researched more about her since I soon noticed she was part of that gang once! Willow: That was for a brief moment. Karaleaf: Understandable, have a nice day. (A noise can be heard far away) Daisy: What? What was that noise?! Moon: I'm going to check, you guys stay here for a while until this is no ambush! *proceeds* Yellow: Sure thing! I'll keep an eye on them! ---- (The distance was not too far...) Moon: A portal, and... Huh? (A silhouette can be seen. She looks very familiar. She also has a companion. This makes Moon surprised.) Moon: No way.... Rosalina? Rosalina: Indeed, fellow human. I am Rosalina, the princess of the cosmos, and protector of the Lumas as I play the role of their adopted mother. However, I am not the Rosalina you should fully know. You see, I'm not from this timeline. Moon: Not from this timeline? Rosalina: I do not know what happened to my present self here. I am from the past, and I am here to double check if it's still here or not. Hey, Capri! Capri: What? This place is pretty! Rosalina: We should get going, it shouldn't be far from here. Moon: Wait! I've been a fan of you, and even if you're from the past, I am still in surprise! Capri: A fan of my mama? Something that's common for us! Yellow: Hey Moon! We decided to follow you! Moon: Yellow and the rest? Didn't I told you to stay on your place for a while?! Karaleaf: I'm sorry I got impatient! The activity should start 2 minutes from now! Capri: Before that, would you mind a showcase? I want to show if I can perform a trick! Inkling Boy Yoshi: Tricks are fun. Count me in. Peach: Yes, I'd love that! Daisy: Pfft, it's going to be lame, okay? Capri: No, it won't be! It'll be simple... Spin, spin and spin! Rosalina: Wait, not that trick! You're going to mess it up! (Everyone is now floating.) Moon: What is happening now? Capri: More star bits! More power! It's actually working! (Enough spinning, and a mysterious force happens! The screen goes white, and fades away. Then, the characters are seen lying on the ground. Did something happen?) ??? (Daisy): Ugh, my mind hurts... He actually did it... What body am I on? *looks at her reflection from a nearby lake of Viridian Forest* I can't believe it. I, Rosalina, am on Daisy's body?! *covers mouth* (That made me a loudmouth.) ??? (Willow): What is this? I'm a bird now or something? *looks at the reflection* I'm on her body? Rosalina (Daisy): Who are you on her body? ??? (Willow): Karaleaf, duh. *looks at his body* I wonder who got mine... *sigh* ??? (Peach): Huh? I don't remember wearing with this dress! *looks at reflection* Are you kidding me? I'm on Peach's body! I am Daisy, excuse me, I'm here and... *shrieks loudly* Karaleaf (Willow): Calm down! What is this British accent I have, though?! ??? (Rosalina): I feel more uncomfortable than my Alolan attire! *looks at reflection* Oh my gosh! I am Rosalina now?! *gets nervous* I... Err... Guys, I am Moon, and being Rosalina isn't easy... ??? (Moon): A tropical attire...? *looks at reflection* Oh, I'm Moon now? ??? (Inkling Boy Yoshi):'' I'm somewhat pink, right...?'' *looks at reflection* I'm on this Yoshi's body? *sniff* This is not what I want! Daisy (Peach): Get real, Willow and Peach respectively!!! Moon (Rosalina): Two left, who are they? ??? (Karaleaf): A leafy body? Don't tell me I'm on Karaleaf's body? *looks at reflection* I sure am! ??? (Yellow): A straw hat, eh? *looks at reflection* What, at her body? The homie? Rosalina (Daisy): So in conclusion, we all... Everyone (Except Capri): ...HAVE SWITCHED BODIES?! Willow (Moon): Eek! Did we even get to know each other well? Rosalina (Daisy): ...No. Daisy (Peach): Ohmaigosh!!! This is bad!!! Moon (Rosalina): Calm down. While we're at it, we should live to our normal lives as the person we are right now. *thinks about it* But of my body, it'll be difficult, because people believe that Rosalina's gone forever! Rosalina (Daisy): Me, gone forever? Moon (Rosalina): Reminds me. Why did you time travel to here? Rosalina (Daisy): To see if my fate as detailed in my past is true or not, that I will disappear forever. Guess that is the case. I have no idea who I get replaced with, but I don't mind meeting that replacement or not. Karaleaf (Willow): So basically you spoiled yourself if you get to live or not. Riiight. Rosalina (Daisy): ...It's a good thing. At least you're not put into danger immediately. It would've been the end of the world. But I've also came to check on a specific place. Mind if you visit that place, Moon? We'll talk in private. Moon (Rosalina): Sure. As for the rest of you, go as you wish. We'll find a way out of this. Capri: Spinning hurts... Hey, mama! Wait up! *follows Moon (Rosalina) and Rosalina (Daisy)* Inkling Boy Yoshi (Yellow): Guys? What now? Yellow (Karaleaf): We discuss on our future activities then we'll deal with it. Deal? (While the rest are planning, behind a bush...) Pichu: *idea* Pi pi! *runs away, planning to restore the minds* (It took an hour to finish the plan. Now everyone is on their paths, acting like the body they are on as much as possible until a solution is found. Back in Viridian Forest...) Inkling Boy Yoshi (Yellow): Uh, stay calm, and... Wow. normally talking English is cool! Yellow (Karaleaf): I mean, being here will make it feel like home. The body I have doesn't have an accessable home and nothing much to do. Basically, I have no scheduled drama. I would help you be myself! Inkling Boy Yoshi (Yellow): Cool, thanks! ---- (In Inkopolis Square...) Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): Hi? *ahem* Time to battle! Our schedule is up! (But... I don't know how to use this weapon...!) (And behind him, Sasha Stylink is seen, being the leader of the team.) Sasha: You may be a newbie still, but you're darn impressive yesterday! Think you can do it again? Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): Oh! Of course! (This will be difficult without the princess role I normally have...) ---- (In Sarasaland...) Rosalina (Daisy): I can't CALM down for some reason?! Uh, go do your duties! And don't raise the sand too often!!! *covers mouth* I've become as loudmouthed as Daisy herself, this can't be happening. (Residents of Sarasaland are confused at Rosalina (Daisy) all of the sudden...) ---- (In Bird Island...) Karaleaf (Willow): Paintings are now available, come right up, bucko! (That's not what I'm supposed to say, darn it...) (A squid-like creature is seen watching.) ???: Looks cute. She might be the one! ---- (Lastly, in an unknown location, that can be described as really rocky around these parts...) Moon (Rosalina): This is going to be a ride. At least I can stay calm. Willow (Moon): The essence of nature here is beautiful! But are we far...? I don't think your body knows about this. Moon (Rosalina): I don't, until the past Rosalina told me. She wants to go to that place and I'll inform her about it. Willow (Moon): Inform about that place? What is it called, at least? Moon (Rosalina): The abandoned "Squid Star Station". She said it's different in the present than in the past... My gosh, I can't get too excited on her body. Strange. Willow (Moon): Can't familiarize that name of the place, but I'll help you out! You don't seem to have anything else normally! Moon (Rosalina): I don't. You're here to help me. Comet Observatory will be later. Capri: Hey~! Don't forget me, I have plan about this event! Willow (Moon): Aren't you the one you caused the mind switch? Capri: Yeah. And I'm going to find a way how to revert it, but it takes small electricity and squid ink to support that method I have in mind. See you later, intellegent people! *floats away* Moon (Rosalina): So he figured a solution to this. While we wait, I have to- *almost falls down, the place being a cliff, but she floats back* I forgot, Rosalina can float. Willow (Moon): I don't want you to abu- Moon (Rosalina): I know I can't abuse it. What's in front of us leads to a cavern. Meanwhile, Rosie is following Willow and Moon. Rosie is wearing a hiking outfit and a camping bag. Rosie: '''Wonder what those two are up to....wait, is that Rosalina? The original? '''Moon (Rosalina): '''Ready? '''Willow (Moon): Ready when you are... Princess. I'm sure this is going to end well! Rosie falls down! Rosie: ''EEEP! HELP!'' Moon (Rosalina): ...Before entering, I have to do the right thing! *sees Rosie falling, uses her wand and makes her float* You... (Fine, I'll still act like her.) *ahem* You can float back to the ground now. Rosie lands on the ground. Rosie: '''Thank you! '''Moon (Rosalina): No problem. Willow (Moon): (My mind is screaming to expose this scene with the truth, but I can't!) Phew! I was worried for a second! And... A second Rosalina? Rosie: '''To answer that question, I'm present-day Rosalina. '''Moon (Rosalina): So myself of this timeline is fine as it is. For your information, I'm from the past. (Okay, this is suddenly embarassing and I don't know why.) Rosie: '''Okay, I was going camping with my friends, and now I'm lost. Which explains why I'm here. '''Moon (Rosalina): Maybe you're on the right track but didn't go too far yet. Willow (Moon): You can join our little adventure if you want! Rosie: '''Okay! ''*pause* ''What'sit about? '''Moon (Rosalina): I'm going to a place that used to be a star palace in the cosmos, and it should be beyond here. We're on the right track. Rosie: 'Okay. ''*follows Willow (Moon) and Moon (Rosalina)* ---- (Few minutes in, there's twenty seconds remaining in a Turf War match back in Inkopolis Square, notably Moray Towers...) '''Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): How do you... Oh, right here! *uses the Dualie Squelchers to fire ink... everywhere* Sasha: *almost splatted from it* Don't shoot your own teammates! *sigh* Careless as ever, but we don't want to lose this match! Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): Uh... At least I turfed most parts now! (The opposing team, the Turquoise Team #80943, is struggling to turf back most areas.) Turquoise Inkling Girl #1: got us good! *splatted by a Pink Inkling Girl* Turquoise Inkling Girl #2: guys? Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): See, it's fine... *gasps as she (he) is about to fall to a chasm* Help! Help!!! Sasha: Don't fall to the- *sees Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi) forced to respawn after falling* ...Chasm. I'm surrprised you're not doing so well today. But you know what? *activates special weapon* Special Weapon... TENTA MISSILES! (It targets two out of three Turquoise Inklings as well as turfing few more areas. Also, five seconds left!) Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): What am I gonna do now... *keeps inking the ground until timer runs out* (And the winner is...) Sasha: *sees her team win by 8%* Yeah! My team has got it! Peach (Inkling Boy Yoshi): *feeling bad and still nervous* I... I have to go, I just needed one Turf War match. GTG, bye!!! *runs ahead* Sasha: ...Huh. ---- (In Sarasaland...) Rosalina (Daisy): I guess I can let them do whatever they want. But they must do their job! That's the main problem! This kingdom may not be popular but I WILL DO MY BEST FOR POPULARITY! *covers mouth* I should stop, this is bothering me. *notices her inhabitants looking confused* Oh! Uh, you all can go back to work. ---- (And then in Viridian Forest...) Yellow (Karaleaf): And that's all there's to it in this forest! Inkling Boy Yoshi (Yellow): What I got curious was how a child will be born every ten years. That doesn't sound right. (Suddenly, the river is seen flowing with water, hard... Something's about to emerge.) Inkling Boy Yoshi (Yellow): I would question more, but we have something to settle with! Yellow (Karaleaf): That's been there since yesterday. I feel like the Pokemon that's in there are frightened. You are me, you can tell what they are feeling if you get closer! Inkling Boy Yoshi (Yellow); I know I'm not myself but... This love of nature. Something I don't really have normally, but whatever. I'll try. (A familiar figure is seen, that's about to emerge...) ---- (Back in the strange caverns, Moon (Rosalina), Willow (Moon) and Rosie are walking cautiously, with no dangers so far.) Willow (Moon): This is pretty basic, but there are lots of bats here. Do you even like bats? Moon (Rosalina): I am perfectly fine with them. I don't have much interaction with them. However, they can be a distraction in the caverns like this. Rosie: '''Hoooo boy! '''Moon (Rosalina): Wait, I thought this place was mainly full of... (...Bunch of hungry Vampire Flowers to fight, looking for blood!) Moon (Rosalina): Yeah, those Vampire Flowers. Willow (Moon): But the are cute! ...They're still enemies in a way. That must be why this place is almost full of dry blood, and not from the bats! Moon (Roaslina): *makes them all float* Now they can't do anything. Later. *proceeds* (But those weren't the main enemies. A puddle is nearby and something's waiting to strike the three of them. They wouldn't notice this until seconds from now...) Rosie: Okay....what is going on? Moon (Rosalina): I hate to say this, but in the past, no puddles existed in this place! (The puddles disappear... And reveal to be squids! No, not just inklings in squid form. Actual squids as well that are star-shaped in head and use the puddles to breathe, somehow! They fire squid ink at the three.) Willow (Moon): Not this bad?! We're almost there so let's enter that exit while we still can! More TBA Cast (So Far) (In order of appearance) *Yellow (On Karaleaf's body) *Karaleaf (On Willow's body) *Moon (On Rosalina's body) *Princess Peach (On Inkling Boy Yoshi's body) *Princess Daisy (On Peach's body) *Inkling Boy Yoshi (On Yellow's body) *Willow (On Moon's body) *Rosalina (On Daisy's body) *Capri *Pichu *Sasha Stylink *Energetic Rosalina Trivia *It is very likely that this will be the only appearance of Inkling Boy Yoshi in IaLR stories. *This has the largest amount of notable characters out of all stories from Fairy27 so far, counting the co-owned ones. Category:Stories